


Bratting for Your Attention

by Stellar_wo



Series: Smutty One Shots of Wilbur/Techno [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bratting, Cock Slut, Come Slut, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, No Lube, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Riding, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Spit As Lube, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Wilbur Soot, Touch-Starved, more tags for the 2nd chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_wo/pseuds/Stellar_wo
Summary: Technoblade being a brat while Wilbur just absolutely destroys him lmao
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/some old man, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Series: Smutty One Shots of Wilbur/Techno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129910
Comments: 27
Kudos: 491





	1. I require your attention, please and thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I haven't wrote smut in so long so this might be really bad :)  
> Read the tags btw  
> ~This is their personas only!~
> 
> Enjoy!

Technoblade was always infatuated with his older brother, Wilbur. He had always wanted to hear his brother's groans after taking his dick whole. Of course, he’d never say those thoughts aloud. As much as he tried to push down his urges Technoblade’s thoughts became increasingly more tainted as he became older. His hormones getting the best of him. When he was 15 he had bought a vibrator to pleasure himself. He enjoyed being able to return to his room and please himself in the dark.

One night, Wilbur caught him in the act. Techno was a stuttering mess as he tried his best to explain himself. As he sat up to cover himself it only shoved the toy further in. He let out a cry and Wilbur’s eyes gleamed with lust. That moment started their secret relationship that they hid from Phil. Since Wilbur was 3 years older than Techno they both swore to never tell anyone. Them being brothers was also a given.

  
The past few months between the two brothers were quiet as they would secretly sneak into each other's rooms at night to give blow jobs or just to cuddle and watch movies. Their relationship was a strange one, and the fear of being caught was so evident to the two, but Phil didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary from his two boys so they continued their love. One day, Phil gave the two money so they could head to the mall to buy whatever they wanted as he went out to drink with his mates.

Phil kissed his two boys goodbye and promised he would be back by midnight. It gave the boys alone time. Techno felt butterflies in his stomach. He thought of all the possibilities he and his brother could do. The thoughts became so exciting that he began blushing and so he looked at Wilbur expectedly. Wilbur only let out a low chuckle as he patted Techno’s head.Techno tilted his head and that only led Wilbur to smile. “Well, let’s go to the mall and buy some video games or something.” Wilbur said as he got up from the couch and began to walk to the closet to put on his shoes.

Techno’s eyes widened as he stared at Wilbur back, _‘This is the one time we are alone together and he wants to go shopping, for video games?’_ Techno thought in disbelief. Wilbur whistled as he put on his shoes, Techno pushed his lips into a thin line as he got up as well and slid his shoes on. Wilbur grabbed the money and keys from the counter and signaled Techno to follow him out the door.  
When they got into the car, Wilbur turned the radio on.

Wilbur hummed the melody of the song that was playing as Techno glanced out the window. “Left hand is steering the other is gripping your thigh~” Wilbur sang out as he slid a hand up Techno’s thigh. Techno jolted at the sudden touch and he glanced over at Wilbur who kept his gaze straight ahead. Techno pouted, he wanted Wilbur’s attention but alas he was paying attention to the road. _**[y’know like a good driver]**_. When they finally arrived at the mall, Techno was touched starved. He wanted to be a brat and whine out but he bit his lip and glared at Wilbur.

Wilbur only smirked back at him as he unbuckled himself and got out of the car. Techno sat in the passenger seat dumbfounded.  
He thought for a moment and he soon caught on what his brother was doing. _‘He’s purposely ignoring me.’_ Techno furrowed his eyebrows and let out a chuckle _‘Two can play that game’._ Techno climbed out of the car and walked towards Wilbur.

A newfound determination in mind. Wilbur didn’t seem to notice as he glanced down at Techno with a sweet smile, “Let’s head to Game Stop.” Techno nodded his head as they walked in the mall. Techno walked into the shop with a plan in mind. He walked away from Wilbur and aimlessly into an aisle for the Switch. Wilbur went to the Xbox station so Techno took this as an opportunity. There was an older man next to Techno looking at the games for the Switch as well.

Techno gave him a glance and smiled sweetly. The man looked back at Techno and gave a smile back.  
“Hey, how are you doing?” The old man asked as he shifted his attention toward the smaller boy. Techno fiddled with his pink hair and glanced up at the male, “I’m doing good it’s just choosing one of these games is so _**hard.**_ ” Techno let out breathlessly as he licked his lips.

The older man gave a chuckle as he shuffled his way closer to Techno. The older man trapped Techno against the shelf, to look at the games Techno was looking at. Techno could feel the warmth from him. He repressed the urge to punch the old man, it was all part of the plan and sure the old, smelly and sweating man was fucking disgusting but if this is what it took to get Wilbur’s attention than so be it.

“Yeah? What’s so hard about it?” He whispered into Techno’s ear and Techno visibly shuddered. The older man began grinding himself against Techno’s leg as Techno quelled the moan he wanted to let out “A-ah it's just-” Techno was cut off by being forcefully pulled into someone's arms. He glanced up and saw Wilbur fuming. The older man gulped and glanced at the two with uncertainty. “Get the fuck away from my little brother. Thank you very much.” Wilbur spat out with venom.

The older man looked at Techno in surprise and Techno only gave a shy smile. The older man quickly ran out the store. It was silent between the two until Techno wriggled out of Wilbur’s grasp. He pouted and folded his arms childishly, “Why did you scare him off! He was almo-” Techno didn’t get to finish his sentence as Wilbur grabbed his wrist tightly and practically dragged him out of the mall.

Techno wanted to protest at the harsh treatment but one glance into Wilbur’s eyes and his mouth was shut. Wilbur was _beyond_ pissed. The drive home was excruciating silence. The moment the two got out of the car and into the house. Wilbur’s lips crashed into Techno’s full of need. Wilbur placed his hands on Techno’s hip, not allowing him to pull away. Wilbur bit onto Techno’s bottom lip causing Techno to let out a surprised squeal.

Wilbur slid his tongue into Techno’s mouth, his tongue desperately licking every part in his mouth. Techno shuddered at the warm wetness and his face became the same pink as his hair. Wilbur pulled away as a string of saliva connected the two. Techno heaved out breaths and he stared at Wilbur with half lidded eyes. Wilbur scooped Techno into his arms and walked to his bedroom.

He plopped Techno on the bed carefully and got between his legs. Techno needily grinded himself against Wilbur. Wilbur clicked his tongue in disapproval and held his legs steady. “Now, just what do you think you’re doing?” Wilbur asked boldly. “A slut like you thinks you have the right to grind yourself on me like a dog?” Wilbur hissed. Techno felt himself hardened at the dirty talk and that only led him to whine.

“Now you’re whining like a little whore. Well listen to me, you are my whore. Nobody else's. That little stunt you pulled at the mall will never happen again, do you hear me.” Wilbur stated as Techno nodded his head rapidly. “Words, slut use your words.” Techno licked his lips and he hesitantly spoke, “Yes, I understand. Never will do that again.” Wilbur hummed as he let go of his legs. “Now it's time for you to get punished. Bet you wanted this the whole time.” Wilbur spat out as he slid off Techno’s shirt and his own. Wilbur kissed and bit onto Techno’s small frame. Techno shivered at the light touches and when Wilbur pulled away, he frowned.

Wilbur pulled both of Techno’s pants and underwear off. Techno felt naked and exposed as he let out a desperate plea, “Just fuck me already.” Wilbur tutted and shook his head. He looked down at Techno in disbelief, “You’re really telling me to rush things here? After trying to get it on with some old fucker? You’re lucky I even considered playing with you tonight. I could just leave you here with a vibrator shoved up your arse. Leave you tied up as you beg and moan to cum but I don’t let you. Maybe even make you cum multiple times until you come dry. Though, I won’t stop even if you’re crying.” Wilbur thought of more possibilities with a sadistic grin, “I could just not put my dick in you. No, you’d just have to eat up the vibrator like the slut you are.”

Techno whimpered at the harsh decisions Wilbur came up with. Wilbur smiled as he shoved his fingers in front of Techno. “Now, if you stop bratting and complaining I’ll make you cum the hardest in your life. Suck, Now.” He ordered. Techno took the fingers in his mouth making sure to coat them well. Techno spread his legs open for Wilbur as he looked up at him submissively. Wilbur’s breath hitched and he groaned, “Of course a slut like you would know what to do.” Techno moaned onto the fingers at the talk.

When Wilbur took the fingers out of his mouth he glanced at Techno for consent as he pressed his fingers at his entrance. “Please put your fingers inside me.” Techno moaned out and Wilbur chuckled. “With pleasure” Wilbur shoved all three fingers in. Techno let out a shrill cry as he tried adjusting to the fingers. It was unexpected and surprising how fast Wilbur thrusted his fingers into Techno. When Techno began reaching his orgasm he began twitching and rutting on the fingers. Wilbur took that as his cue to stop altogether. He stopped his fingers and directed them on his prostate.

  
Technoblade pushed down the cry that was stuck in throat, “Wilbur” He let out shakily. Wilbur sighed as he kept his hand steady. “Please, _Please_ Will!” Techno whined as he grinded himself against Wilbur’s fingers that were inside him. “This is what bad boys get.” Wilbur reminded as Technoblade let out a choked sob. “You decided to be a slut to that old man. You’re mine. Nobody else's. My personal cumdump.” Wilbur held Techno’s hips steady and Technoblade let out a strangled groan, “Yeah, yeah I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.. I won’t ever do that again! I-I promise” Wilbur let out a hum as he glared.

Techno felt his eyes fill up tears as he continued to beg. “Wilbur, please let me cum! I’ll be a good boy from now on. I’ll be so good for you..” Techno said with a few cracks in his voice as his thighs trembled. Wilbur stared at Techno and thought for a moment. He took his fingers out and Techno immediately began shivering at the loss. Wilbur unbuckled his pants and slid down his underwear. His hard cock was long and covered with precum. Techno drooled at the sight and bucked his hips in an attempt to insert it inside himself.

  
“You better be so fucking good for me.” Wilbur growled out as he placed himself in front of the wet ass begging him to enter him. “You’re already clenching yourself for me.” Wilbur said with a chuckle. Techno whimpered and clenched the bed sheets underneath him. “Wilbur please fill me up..” His voice wavering. Wilbur pushed himself into the tight cavern and Techno immediately threw his head back in utter bliss.

He let out a loud moan and Wilbur bit his lip to hold in his groans. “ ‘Course you take me in so well. This hole made perfectly for my dick. Not even that old man can get you off like this. Fucking bastard was grinding himself on you, drives me crazy.” Wilbur pulled out and immediately thrusted back full in. “Bet he couldn’t fuck you like this even if he tried.” Wilbur grunted out as he thrusted on each word he spoke causing Techno to become speechless and to only let out whorish loud moans.

“Yeah can’t even speak. ‘M so good at making my little 15 year old brother moan like a slut. Little boy toy.” Wilbur taunted as Techno gasped and panted out. Each thrust moved his small body and he cried at the fast pace, moaning Wilbur’s name like it was the only word he knew. Wilbur thrusted harshly and made sure his aim was Techno’s prostate at all time. Wilbur thrusted one more and whispered, “Techno cum for me. Cum while screaming my name, so you know only I can make you feel this good.” That was Technoblade’s breaking point as he let out a high pitched cry and cummed vigorously. He panted as his whole body shook from the intense orgasm. He bit his lip and was about to speak when Wilbur began thrusting into him repeatedly causing him to let out a surprise gasp.

“Think we’re done just ‘cause you finished? I still have to bust my load into you so you never forget who you belong to.” Wilbur said as he grabbed the headstand on the bed. He thrusted his hip furiously into Techno. The whole bed began creaking and rocking. The lewd sound of Wilbur being sucked into Techno was apparent.

Techno let out choked whines as he was pounded into, he was sensitive so he twitched and squirmed, “W-w-wait no.. nooo It’s too much.. Wilbur!” Techno cried out as he was used. “Shut up. You know you want to be filled to the brim with my cum.” Wilbur growled out into Techno’s ear. They both knew it was true so that’s why Techno wrapped his legs around Wilbur’s waist.

He began bucking his hips to meet Wilbur’s thrusts and began letting out the wonderful noises Wilbur loved to hear. Wilbur’s knuckles began to turn white the harder he gripped the headstand. He groaned as he thrusted once more into Techno.

The two came at the same time, this being Technoblade’s second time causing Wilbur to chuckle. The warm substance filled Techno in no time. Techno shivered at the cum inside him. “You loved my cock so much you came twice.” Wilbur remarked cockily causing Techno to flush. “Want to see if we can make it a third?” Wilbur asked. His eyes darkened when Techno bucked his hips once more.

“Over stimulate me again, for the love of god.” Techno begged as he grinded on his cock.


	2. I'll always be in control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur flipped Techno so that he was lying on his stomach. Wilbur pushed Techno’s face into the sheets as he rutted ruthlessly onto the younger. Techno whined at the feeling of his brother's touch. “You missed me touching you?” Wilbur teased but instantly changed into his dominant voice.
> 
> Wilbur held Techno’s hip with one hand and his hair in the other. “Is this what he did to you? Grab you by your hair and push you around? Shove his small dick into you?” Techno panted onto the sheets as he spasmed at the hair pulling.   
> 
> 
> Techno sobbed as Wilbur’s grinding got more intense against Techno’s ass. “How many times did he stretch you? Did he know you weren’t a virgin? Did he know your older brother was the first one to fuck you in your arse?” Wilbur questioned and Techno stammered when he pulled away.
> 
> Tl dr: Techno is lonely again and so is Dream so,, they make it work. Wilbur finds out and is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe part 3?  
> Maybe if some of you guys are down?  
> I enjoyed writing this way more than I'd like to admit.  
> Dream also is kinda a bastard,, any dnf shippers lmao?  
> OKAY ENJOY DARLINGS <3  
> ~This is their personas only!~

“Get up!” Wilbur shouted as he slammed a pillow down on Techno’s head. Techno groaned as he opened his eyes. Wilbur smiled, “Wake up sleepy head! School’s in a few and you’re not even ready.” Techno blinked before sitting up tiredly. “Is today Monday? Are you taking me to school today?” Techno asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“Yes to both, now go on and shower! I’m going to go eat.” Wilbur ordered as he walked out of Techno’s bedroom. Techno threw the covers off his body and groggily got up. He walked to the bathroom and turned the faucet on. Techno stripped off his clothes and stepped in the warm water. His hair became damp as he leaned his face in the running water. 

When he got out of the shower, he wrapped the towel around his body and waddled to his bedroom. Techno sat for a few minutes before finally getting in his closet and pulling out his school uniform. After changing he dried his hair with his towel and made his way to the dining room. Wilbur was sat at the table while scrolling through his phone. Techno looked at the bowl of cereal on the table that called for him.

He pulled the chair and sat down. Techno began to eat as Phil walked in, he was all suited up. Phil smiled at the two boys, “I’m a bit late today, so I’m rushing.” Phil rubbed Techno’s semi-wet hair before smiling.

“Goodbye boys, I’ll be heading off now. Have a good day at school!” Phil called out as he walked out the room to the front door. When the door closed, Techno felt Wilbur’s gaze on him as he chewed on his cereal slowly. Techno gave his attention to Wilbur as he scanned him up and down. He was all dressed up and ready to go. “Techno hurry up, you’re going to make me late for first period.” Techno swallowed before speaking, “You’re free for first period though.”

Wilbur rolled his eyes, “Yeah, okay fine, but at this rate you’re going to be late.” Techno sighed heavily before downing the bowl of cereal in one go. He slammed the bowl on the table and smirked, “Okay, well now I’m done and I’m going to go brush my hair”

Techno pushed himself out of the chair, making his way to his room. Techno heard Wilbur sigh before the sound of the sink rang. Techno quickly brushed his long hair before deciding to braid it. It was a quick process and when he was done he tied it nice and tight. Techno grabbed his backpack from the ground then walked to Wilbur. “I’m ready to go now.” Wilbur huffed, “Finally it literally took you ages!” 

  
  


The two got in the car in silence. Wilbur made small talk while Techno nodded his head, he wasn’t in the talking mood. When they finally arrived at the Middle School, Techno pouted and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Have fun learning shit! Oh and remember I lov-” Wilbur was cut off by Techno slamming the door shut. Techno swung his bag over his shoulder as he quickly dissociated himself from the car.

  
  


Techno walked in the building with the children from buses who began to flood the entrance. “HEY TECHNOO!!” He heard Skeppy shout out. Bad following close behind. Techno awkwardly smiled at the two as they caught up to him. “Halloo..” Techno greeted as he waved nervously.

  
  


Skeppy wrapped an arm around Techno, “Well let’s go to class dude!” Techno bit his lip as forced the urge down to shove Skeppy’s arm off him. They settled their items in their lockers and headed to class.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire school day was spent with Skeppy messing around in class while Bad watched. Techno ignored the two as he wrote down notes for each trivial subject and lesson. 

Techno sighed as he attended his final class. Skeppy had finally calmed down from being hyper and was sleeping while Bad was doodling away in his notebook. Since Techno was in the back of the classroom and had a passing grade, he gave himself a break from his notetaking and let his mind wander.

  
  


Techno thought of Wilbur and what the two would do when he got back from school. It had been awhile since the two had done anything together since the incident at the mall. Techno vowed to never do any sexual deeds with another person again. Yet there was a nagging voice in his head that begged him to find someone, anyone to get with. 

  
  


When the voice would get too loud he would always think back on how many times he climaxed and was overstimulated until he was begging, crying for Wilbur to stop. Techno shivered, the punishment he suffered was enough to remind him to not misbehave. The thought of being stretched with Wilbur’s dick was imprinted in his mind. Techno closed his legs close together, and rubbed them in an attempt to calm himself down.

Techno didn’t know if it was his hormones or if he really just wanted to piss Wilbur off. He decided it was the latter. Techno shifted his attention to the students seated in the room. He noticed a blonde staring at him. Techno blinked before tilting his head, he waved slowly and the green eyed boy jolted in surprise.

  
  


Dream was the kid’s name if Techno remembered correctly. The two never really talked but they understood each other very well. Both being excellent students and very smart. Dream seemed to be an interesting character and Techno wasn’t thinking when he licked his lips. 

Dream’s eyes gleamed with a sudden and familiar desire Techno had seen so many times before when Wilbur fucked him in oblivion. The eye contact was broken when Dream turned to his notebook. Techno thought he read the signals wrong until a note was handed to him by the girl in front of him. It was signed by Dream. 

  
  


He hesitated for a moment before opening the note. It read, _‘Ask the teacher to go to the bathroom and I’ll meet you there.’_ Techno shivered at the writing on the paper. He read it again to clarify he read it right until he fumbled to close it. He placed the note under his book.

  
  


Techno raised his hand, “Mrs. Puffy” He questioned aloud as she turned around to face him. She nodded her head in acknowledgement. “May I go to the bathroom?” Techno asked politely. When he was given the okay he scurried out of the classroom. 

  
  


He made his way into the bathroom, it was quiet as he stared himself in the mirror. A few minutes later, Dream showed up. Techno faced Dream with a small smirk. Before he could open up his mouth, Dream slammed Techno against the wall.

  
  


“Way to get straight to the point, Dream.” Techno chuckled nervously. Dream didn’t laugh back and Techno immediately straightened his posture. “Look, pretty boy.” Dream muttered as stared Techno directly in the eyes.

  
  


“You’re lonely.” Dream started causing Techno’s eyes to widen in surprise. “The way you looked at me proved it, it’s written all over your face. Like, you’re missing something and the way you licked your lips was so fucking hot.. You always seem so stoic but in reality you probably make the cutest faces when you come.” Techno blushed when Dream leaned into his face. 

  
  


Techno hesitantly wrapped his arms around Dream’s shoulders. “I want to be the one to to make you feel less lonely, I’m also alone so I think we can do something for each other.” Dream whispered breathlessly. Techno blinked and let his mouth curl into a small smile, “You wanna do all kinds of bad things to me?” Techno teased before he could stop himself.  
  
  
  


Dream smiled, “You know exactly what I’m thinking, baby doll.” The two looked at each other in the eyes before they kissed. The kiss was sloppy and heated as the two teenagers groaned, their tongues intertwining. It was filled with much want and need. Techno melted when Dream groped his ass. 

  
  


The two moved into the stall to get privacy in case anyone walked in on their make out session. Dream locked the door clumsily as they pulled away breathlessly. Dream looked at Techno dominantly, “Get on your knees.”

  
  


Techno was more than ready to question all his morals on why he was exhilarated to kneel in a school bathroom stall, in front of a boy he barely knew. Techno finally placed his finger on the reason why he was doing this. It was to get Wilbur jealous once more. To get humiliated by his older brother, he wanted to be filled up like some street whore. He wanted to beg and cry for Wilbur to put him in his place again, and boy did the thoughts excite him.

  
  


His stomach fluttered as he dropped to his knees. His dick began rising, much to his control. Dream chuckled when he noticed the bulge. Techno stared up at Dream as he unbuckled his pants and slid it down. “Suck” Dream commanded as he held his hardened dick in front of Techno’s lips. Techno drooled at the sight as he opened his mouth wide. In a matter of seconds, the cock was slid smoothly inside his mouth. Techno was able to begin deepthroating because of his wet throat, his eyes teared up and he almost gagged when Dream’s dick hit the back of his throat.

  
  


Techno calmed his breathing before moving his head back and forth at a fast pace. He blinked away the tears as he got used to Dream’s cock being deep inside his mouth. Techno was thankful he had all those lessons with Wilbur to get used to his gag reflex.

  
  


Dream mewled as he aggressively gripped onto Techno’s hair. Techno winced at the tight hold but he liked the feeling of being powerless as he was tugged roughly by his hair. He never knew he was into hair pulling until now and every time Dream would grip too tightly he would whine causing Dream to only pull more.

“How are you so good at this?” Dream wheezed as he bucked his hips. Techno’s mouth was full so he couldn’t blab out how much of a cock slut he was for his own brother. Every part of him was grateful he wasn't able to explain why he was so good at taking cock. Techno’s body heated up as he thought of his older brother again, he unconsciously grinded on the bathroom floor. 

  
  


Dream chuckled when he noticed, “You’re so desperate, you’re literally trying to pleasure yourself on the floor. Pathetic.” Dream pulled out of Techno’s mouth by his hair. Techno’s face flushed at Dream’s words and his lip began to quiver when he saw his own saliva connected him to Dream’s cock. 

  
  


Techno wailed at the emptiness he felt, “Dream,, put your dick in my mouth. I’ll be a good boy..I'll make you come..just please.” Techno bucked on the floor again and begged. Dream grinned as he stretched Techno’s mouth wide open with the tip of his fingers. Dream slid his finger to Techno’s gag reflex making Techno’s tongue loll out of his mouth. 

  
  


“Are you getting off by sucking me? You wanna make me feel good? You want my dick pounding into your mouth until you can’t breathe?” Techno nodded in desperation. Dream couldn’t help himself as he slid himself back in. Techno nearly came when Dream’s hand made way to his hair again and he began bucking himself in and out his mouth.

  
  


“Your mouth is made for taking dick, you know that?” Techno palmed himself as he looked up at Dream pleadingly. Dream almost came at the sight as he cried at the teeth that grazed him lightly. “Mmmm don’t do that..” Dream threatened as he thrusted erratically inside Techno’s hot mouth. Techno’s braid became undone at Dream’s continuous hold on his hair and both of the boys' uniforms became crinkled.

  
  


“I’m gonna cum into your fucking mouth and you’re gonna swallow.” Techno hummed in approval and whimpered as he was pulled again. Dream thrusted and Techno palmed himself until the two finally came in sync. Dream let out a deep groan as he slowly pulled away, still holding Techno by his hair. Saliva and cum connected to Techno’s tongue and lips.

Dream panted heavily and as he stared down at Techno in a daze. Techno’s face was pink and he was letting out shallow breaths. He licked his lips and swallowed the salty, thick cum. He grinned at Dream, smugly.

  
  


“You’re such a good slut, baby doll.. Taking my dick in your mouth and swallowing me whole. You even came inside your pants.” Dream praised and pointed out, Techno whined. “Yeah now I feel all gross.. and sticky..” Dreamed chuckled again, “That’s true but you’ll survive, don’t worry.” 

  
  


Techno pouted when Dream let go of his hair. Dream took a breath before pulling his pants up and buckling his belt. “You’ve been doing this someone haven’t you?” Dream questioned and smirked when Techno nodded with no hesitation. “Well good because I’ve got someone I do this with too. He’s an idiot and has been acting like a bitch lately so I left him, it’s probably something similar with you if I’m correct?”

  
  


Techno nodded his head once again, not in the slightest surprised Dream knew. “Let’s forget about those assholes and fuck around with each other for awhile, yeah?” Dream said and Techno couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face, it was just what he wanted to hear. 

  
  


“Oh the betrayal Dream, I thought we we’re going to be something great-I’m hurt.” Techno joked as he mockingly placed a hand on his heart, Dream laughed as he held his hand out for Techno to take. Techno grabbed it and when Techno landed into Dream’s chest they kissed once more. 

  
  


When they pulled away, they fixed each other's uniforms. Techno decided to leave his hair undone and loose. “Your hair is really nice by the way.” Dream commented as he scratched his neck nervously. “Thank you, I really like when you pull on it.” Techno said bluntly as he opened the stall, and walked out.

  
  
  


“Alright, I’ll go to the classroom first so it won’t be suspicious.” Techno informed as he shifted uncomfortably at the sticky feeling in his pants. “OH! And one more thing Techno.” Dream said in urgency as he gripped onto Techno’s hand before he could walk out of the bathroom. Techno looked back at Dream in interest, “You’re way better at giving blowjobs than George.”

  
  


When Techno returned to the classroom, his heart was up to the stars. Mrs. Puffy gave him a glance before she returned to explaining the writing on the board. Skeppy was awake and he stared at Techno when he sat down. Techno ignored him as he pretended to write down notes. 

  
  


Dream later walked in the classroom, the two made sure not to make eye contact. Skeppy groggily stared at Techno and opened his mouth to ask him something until the bell rang. Techno immediately grabbed the note from his book and shoved it into his pants.

  
  


He then sprang up and gathered all his items and dipped out of the classroom door before Skeppy could catch him. Techno grabbed his items from his locker then stuffed them in his bag. He then speed walked out the school. Wilbur’s car was parked, waiting for him patiently.

  
  


When Techno opened the door he was met with Wilbur’s smiling face, right at his face. Techno blinked and bit his tongue to hold in his surprise yelp. “Well good afternoon! I missed you while you were gone.” Wilbur informed with a singsong voice as he sat back down in his seat. 

  
  


Techno sat in the front seat, quietly and pursed his lips. Wilbur raised his eyebrow at the silent treat before struggling his shoulders. The ride home was filled with Wilbur talking about his day while Techno would occasionally add in his input.

Wilbur parked the car in front of their house. He turned to look at Techno, “Dad’s not home right now but I’m going to go hang out with Nikki and Fundy. You wanna come with or do you have homework to do?” ‘ _Why am I not surprised he decided to ditch me again’_ Techno thought as he hid his disappointment with a stone cold face. Techno quickly shook his head.

  
  


“I’m gonna do my homework but go have fun with your friends. Tell them I said ‘hi’ or not I really don’t care.” Techno opened the car door and walked out into their driveway. He waved as he unlocked the front door. When Techno got inside the house, he threw his backpack down on the ground and sunk onto the couch.

  
  


His thoughts began to wander once more. On one hand he was happy to finally get attention from somebody but on the other hand he felt guilty for Wilbur. Techno bit his lip and sighed, _‘ Well I shouldn't feel bad, he did just leave me again, to hang out with his friends. We could have done something together but noooo he decided to go...’_

  
  


Techno pushed himself off the couch, “Yeah! I don’t have to feel bad. It’s not like Wilbur cared enough to keep me company anyway. Plus he has been ignoring me but now I have Dream.. and we’ll give each other what we want.”

  
  


Techno felt giddy as he grabbed his back and ran to his room. He got his homework out and prepared himself for the days to come.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days were continuously meeting in the bathroom. Techno and Dream pleasuring one another. 

  
  


Techno gasped out as Dream thrusted in between his thighs, his dick rubbing against his hole. “Dream if you keep doing that I’m gonna cum..” Techno whined when Dream gripped onto his hips. 

Dream moved Techno’s body to meet each thrust, “Gonna cum from me thrusting between your thighs? Little slut.. I didn’t even put my dick in you.” Dream berated and smirked when Techno whimpered.

Dream had learnt Techno was heavily into degradation and made sure to use that to his advantage to make Techno a whining mess. “I want it please!” Techno babled as he gripped onto the wall he was being fucked against. “Nope, you’ll come from me thrusting inside your thighs and that’s final.” Dream immediately shut down Techno’s plea.

  
  


“I just want to feel you inside meee~” Techno tried again. “I was inside you yesterday.” Dream countered as he thrusted forward once more, almost slipping inside Techno. Techno’s body racked with whines when he felt the tip enter him. 

  
  


Techno tried pushing himself against the dick to enter it further in him but Dream held his hips steady. “Dream, please! I’ll do anything! I’ll owe you later if you just fuck me,, just please, please..” Techno begged pathetically.

  
  


“Hmm so I guess like a favor?” Dream inquired while Techno shakily let out a _‘yes’_. “I love when you beg for me so I’ll fuck you but you better not regret those words coming out of your slutty mouth.” Dream sneered as he finally dove himself fully in. Dream began pounding into Techno causing him to cry out multiple times. 

  
  


Dream pulled all the way out and before Techno could say anything Dream thrusted back in. “Dream haah-” Techno wavered as he came. Techno’s voice shook as Dream continued to finish himself off, “Dr-Dream please go faster a-a mmmm ‘n make me..ma-make me...” Dream didn’t let him finish as he shoved himself back in and out of Techno repeatedly. Techno mewled onto his hand as his ass was abused.

  
  


Techno’s thighs quivered as he came a second time. Dream groaned as he came inside. Dream pulled out of Techno slowly and sighed into Techno’s shoulder. “You’re so good, but you owe me now..” Dream whispered lowly as Techno twitched.

~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


When Techno got home on Friday, he was exhausted. Since Phil wasn’t home from work yet he let himself rest from chores. He was sore, after getting fucked every single day. Techno collapsed on his bed as he tiredly closed his eyes. Wilbur woke him up around 5 pm. “Why are you sleeping? You know you won’t be able to sleep well tonight.” Wilbur said matter of factly. 

  
  


Techno stared at him in a daze. His head was still foggy after waking up, Techno waved him off as he stuffed his face into his pillow. “I’m just tired of getting fucked every time I go to sch-” Techno’s eyes widened when he realised what he was saying. He immediately sat up and looked at Wilbur in alarm. Wilbur looked just as surprised, he quickly regained his posture.

  
  


“What was that? Don’t you dare lie to me.” Wilbur mused and Techno sighed. There was no way to take back the words now. He was finally getting the attention he wanted and he wasn’t going to let it go to waste. Techno’s face brightened as he began to speak.

  
  


“You heard me, this entire week, every time I went to school I met up with this boy in the stall and we did all sorts of things” Wilbur’s eyes bored into Techno as he blabbed about the activities he had done with this _‘boy’_. Techno shot him a shit-eating grin as he spoke, “Yeah, he is so good to me. He showed me how to get even better at deepthroating.. And I was even taught about a new thing I’m into.” Wilbur’s eyes ticked at how cocky Techno spoke.

  
  


“Didn’t we have an entire lesson on exactly why you weren’t allowed to be some other persons’ slut?” Wilbur questioned as he pinned Techno onto the bed. Techno shivered when Wilbur bit and nibbled on Techno’s sensitive ear. “It’s almost like you _want_ to be put in your place.” Wilbur whispered breathlessly into Techno’s ear.

  
  


Wilbur flipped Techno so that he was lying on his stomach. Wilbur pushed Techno’s face into the sheets as he rutted ruthlessly onto the younger. Techno whined at the feeling of his brother's touch. “You missed me touching you?” Wilbur teased but instantly changed into his dominant voice.

  
  


Wilbur held Techno’s hip with one hand and his hair in the other. “Is this what he did to you? Grab you by your hair and push you around? Shove his small dick into you?” Techno panted onto the sheets as he spasmed at the hair pulling. 

  
  


Techno sobbed as Wilbur’s grinding got more intense against Techno’s ass. “How many times did he stretch you? Did he know you weren’t a virgin? Did he know your older brother was the first one to fuck you in your arse?” Wilbur questioned and Techno stammered when he pulled away.

  
  


Techno turned so he was facing Wilbur, “Can I please take my pants off?” His pants were tight and it was starting to burn. Wilbur rolled his eyes before nodding his head. Techno unzipped himself and took off his undergarments. Wilbur doing the same.

  
  


Wilbur took his place on pinning Techno onto the bed again, staring down at him in apathy. “Now, I would like to know why in god's name should I even consider putting my dick in you. You’ve got a new boy-toy in school so you don’t need me.” Techno shook his head rapidly in disagreement.

  
  


“Maybe you enjoy getting off with barely feeling anything. You are just hard from me pressing myself against you.” Wilbur continued as he placed his tip at Techno’s puckered and used hole, Techno’s face flushed. “It was only for a few times, I swear! You just haven’t been paying attention to me recently and so I’ve been lonely ‘n I wanted someone to mess around with.” Techno defended himself in a high pitched voice.

  
  


“So you decided to be a whore for some other person? There’s got to be more than that..” Wilbur insisted with a raised brow. Techno averted his gaze, too embarrassed to admit the rest of his tangent. 

Instead he blurted out, “This is actually the last time, I’ll- I’ll ever do this. I swear just please use me. I promise I won’t cum until you tell me to.. I’ll behave and, and” Techno’s voice trailed off as Wilbut let out a tut and released Techno again. Techno sat up in alarm, thinking Wilbur was going to leave him alone until Wilbur laid down on the bed. 

  
  


Techno’s breath hitched when Wilbur spoke. “Ride me. Get yourself off by riding my cock.” Techno’s body trembled as his eyes traveled down to the sight of Wilbur’s dick standing up. “R-ride you? Y.. you’re too big for that, I’ll break..” Techno fretted and Wilbur chuckled.

  
  


“Besides that’s too embarrassing. No way..” Techno denied and Wilbur panned, “Then I guess you didn’t _‘miss’_ me enough.. And you’re staying like that until you learn to behave.” Wilbur gestured to Techno’s hardened dick as he moved to sit up. Techno quickly pushed Wilbur down.

  
  


“NO!” Techno exclaimed a bit too loudly, he swallowed his shaky breaths. “I mean I’ll do it.” Wilbur smirked as he tilted his head. “Yeah? Well get on now.” Wilbur laid back down and stared at Techno crawl up to him. “You know I have no idea how to do this, right?” Techno asked and Wilbur bellowed, “Do I now?”

  
  


Techno chose not to respond as he shakily opened his legs to allow easy access to put Wilbur’s dick in him. Techno hovered, his breath was ragged as he slowly sat. Techno’s hole was stretched by Wilbur’s cock. Techno pushed his hips back onto the dick as he adjusted. “Wilbur this feels weird..” Techno admitted as he clenched around Wilbur’s dick. 

  
  


Wilbur groaned, “You're still so tight even after being used so much.. You didn’t even have to prep yourself for me.. Natural whore.” Techno twitched at the words and he made an attempt to move until Wilbur held onto his hips to make him stay still. “Wilbur it’s starting to feel so good, please let me move.” Techno sputtered as he clenched again.

Wilbur hummed for a moment, “Mmm nah, You look so pretty like this. I want to admire you.” Techno blushed at the words before moaning when Wilbur thrusted upwards brushing against Techno’s sensitive spot. Wilbur continued this until Techno was brought to tears. 

  
  


“Pleasee just let me move..I can do so much more if I can move....please just please” Techno bawled and jolted when Wilbur rammed once more. “Not until you tell me the whole truth on why you decided to get with some kid.” Techno’s body trembled as he nodded. Not minding the humiliation anymore, for christ sake he was literally riding Wilbur and begging like a _whore._

  
  


“I just wanted you to put me in my place. I wanted you to show me why I love my big brother’s cock so much. I want you to make me cum alot like you did before…” Techno slurred out, “I love feeling your cock deep inside me.. I wanna bounce and be filled..” He continued as he drooled.

  
  


Wilbur nodded his head with pride, “What a good response,” he let go of Techno’s hips, “You can move now.” Techno blabbered out a thanks as he lifted himself up and slammed back down. Techno let out a long choked up wail as he was penetrated. 

  
  


Techno continued the process and Wilbur groaned as he stared at Techno taking his dick, whole. It slid in and out of him smoothly because of Techno’s slick ass. “You’re wet like a girl for me. You’re practically begging me to slam you down and fuck you.” Wilbur murmured. 

  
  


Techno’s body shook from the dirty talk and he placed a hand to his mouth to quiet himself from his moans. Wilbur let out a tut and grabbed onto Techno’s hands, “Don’t cover your mouth, I bet you didn’t hold anything back when you were slutting around with some boy. I’m sure he heard all your pretty moans. Those moans are mine and you’ll sure as hell will not hide them from me.”

  
  
  


Techno whimpered and nodded his head. Each time Techno would bounce down he was met with Wilbur thrusting upwards causing him to whimper. “I’m imprinting myself inside you, so you actually fucking remember who owns you.” Wilbur growled out as Techno sobbed in pleasure.

  
  


“You like taking it up the ass so much hmm? Who’ll be the next one to come in here? Dad?” Wilbur asked as he pummeled Techno’s ass. He was left speechless only being able to cry out at the rough treatment and words. 

  
  


“You don’t say anything because you know it’s true.” Wilbur grinded so he hit Techno’s spot once more. Techno’s body shuddered as he quivered. ““Wilbur.. Wilby.. ‘M gonna come.. I’m gonna come..” Techno spoke incoherently as his head began to get fuzzy. 

  
  


“You’re gonna come from riding me? You’re so cute..” Wilbur thrusted up gaining a high pitched moan from Techno. “Well I’ll let you come if you tell me what you are. Tell me how much you love cock.” Wilbur cooed as he held Techno’s hips steady once more.

  
  


Techno tried speaking, he mumbled out, “I’m such a whore, I’m a cock slut who likes being fucked by my brother.” Wilbur pushed himself up again and Techno gasped. “I love all cock but Wilbur’s is my favorite..” Techno rushed out and shivered when Wilbur chuckled.

  
  


Wilbur pulled fully out of his little brother. He slammed back in, “Come for me you little slut.” Wilbur ordered and was drowned out by Techno’s loud cries as he orgasmed. 

  
  


Wilbur held onto Techno’s hips to keep him from staggering, Techno slumped and his dick flopped after his hard coming. “Wilbur I can’t anymore,, I-I’m so tired..” Wilbur hummed as he slowly pulled out of Techno. Wilbur sat up and gently pushed Techno on his back.

Techno’s back hit the bed and he was about to thank Wilbur until he was inserted by Wilbur’s cock once more. Techno mewled out as his back arched. Wilbur began to pound Techno into the sheets. Overstimulating the poor teen, Techno couldn’t hold back his obscene moans as he was railed. “W-Wi-Wilbur! I seriously don't...think..” Wilbur lifted one of Techno’s legs so he was allowed better access. Wilbur gingerly placed it on his shoulder as he continued his rough movements letting out grunts at the warmth.

  
  


“I-I can’t.. I won’t...” Techno struggled his words out as he was spread. Techno gripped the sheets and whimpered as his sensitive spot was repeatedly slammed into. Techno arched his back more and began screaming, “Wilbur I feel so so good, don’t stop, god please don’t stop..” Wilbur continued the pounding as the bed shook. 

  
  


Wilbur let out a low groan as he came inside. He made sure he was balls deep into Techno as he came for a long while. Techno was requisite to take the entire load. “I haven’t come for a while so that should make you filled.” Wilbur spoke softly and Techno twitched. “Wilbur I feel really weird please keep going.” Techno begged the knot in his stomach tight as he was filled. Wilbur sneered, “You just can’t get enough of getting filled, can you?” Wilbur slammed once more, making Techno’s body jolt.

  
  


“I’m coming!” Techno cried, his voice hoarse as bucked his hips. He came dry as his body spazzed. Wilbur looked at Techno in surprise, “Did you just come dry, Techno?” Techno nodded his head as he was overwhelmed by the weird feeling in his stomach remaining. “I did try and tell you I couldn’t..” Techno whispered as tears began falling down his face.

  
  


“Wilbur I think I might actually break” he said desperately as he clenched around Wilbur’s dick at the thought. Wilbur stifled a gasp in surprise, “Techno are you alright?” “I’m more than alright Wilbur I just never came like that before…” Techno admitted bashful as he calmed his breathing. Wilbur smiled, “That’ll remind you that only I can make you feel that good. I’ll always be in control.” 

  
  


Techno whined, “You’ll always be in control and I’ll always be your cock sleeve…” Wilbur smiled, “There you go, finally getting the memo.”


End file.
